


In the greenhouse

by emotionalsupporthufflepuff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, First Kiss, Mandrakes, Neville Longbottom's Glow up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23971165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emotionalsupporthufflepuff/pseuds/emotionalsupporthufflepuff
Summary: When Neville had invited Pansy over to help him "repot some mandrakes," she thought it was some kind of euphemism for taking their relationship to the next level.  If she'd thought for a second that he meant in a literal sense, she wouldn't have worn her favorite sundress and white sandals. This was not the day she had envisioned at all.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25
Collections: Draco's Drabbles





	In the greenhouse

**Author's Note:**

> I rolled: Magical first kiss in private among plants or trees, so NATURALLY, it was going to be these two.

She was trying not to look, but honestly, she couldn't really help it. 

When Neville had invited Pansy over to help him "repot some mandrakes," she thought it was some kind of euphemism for taking their relationship to the next level. If she'd thought for a second that he meant in a literal sense, she wouldn't have worn her favorite sundress and white sandals. This was not the day she had envisioned at all. 

But she couldn't stop  _ watching _ him as they worked in his greenhouse. Even though they both had on earmuffs to block out the mandrakes, he chattered non stop about his greenhouse and plans for it. His chocolate brown eyes shone brightly with unbridled passion as he used his forearm to push back a lock of hair hanging in his face. The top buttons of his shirt were open revealing the dip in his collarbone and just the first signs of a light smattering of chest hair that her fingers long to touch. 

"Neville" she spoke even louder than usual. "I have to tell you something. " 

Longbottom was still cooing at a particularly fat baby mandrake and hadn't seemed to have heard her at all. She gently shook his arm and he turned to her. 

"I didn't expect our date to be like this- " 

A pink tinge rose in cheeks. "I just wanted to show… you know... nevermind." He started to turn away, shoulders hunch, embarrassed. 

"No, Neville-" she tugged his arm again and their eyes met. What in the name of Merlin could she say?

It struck her lighting. Summoning up the courage as quick as could, she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. 

Magic hummed through her as he caught on and kissed her back. His mouth slotted perfectly over hers and they moved in sync with the other. Neville felt it too because he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer before quickly letting go. The Gryffindor quickly buried the mandrake that was still out, checked to make sure all the others were settled at gave her the all-clear to take off the earmuffs. 

“Do you want to go inside and get cleaned up?” he grinned, holding out his hand to lead the way. 


End file.
